


See You Again.

by SxDxB



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:09:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7875631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SxDxB/pseuds/SxDxB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Judes long time boyfriend has decided that he was going to join the army and Jude has a hard time wrapping his head around this. <br/>The first times he leaves.<br/>The second . <br/>But whats important is that he gets home safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See You Again.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song " See You Again" by carrie underwood.
> 
> Hopefully this will come out alright! There will be mention of army things since im not too familiar with everything i will do a little research when needed :]  
> Leave me some Comments and Kudos!   
> and prepare for Chapter 2 :]

Jude was a senior in high school now as was his boyfriend Noah, they went to different schools but they saw eachother literally all the time. They were practically stuck to one another. This was a fact that everyone in their lives had accepted long ago.  Noah was a year older then Jude he was eighteen and Jude was seventeen, when they met they had been fourteen and fifteen.   

Lately Noah seemed like he wanted to talk about something but he hadnt said a word about anything really, so Jude brushed it off. If it were important then Noah would say something.   " So i was thinking." Jude said casually. " Yeah? " Noah responded as he glanced up from his book. " What about?"  Jude smiled and left his desk to join his boyfriend on his bed. " Stuff.." he said softly. Noah raised an eyebrow. " Oh?" he asked. Jude met his eyes and they kept eye contact. Jude nodded. " Mhm" he leaned in closer and then kissed Noah on the lips." Mmm" Noah hummed against Judes lips watching him pull back. " Right now? " he asked. Jude and Noah over the years had built this really good level of communication with one another.  

It had all started with a make out session gone awry:

_"  Okay Maybe we should stop talking.." Noah said as he leaned down and kissed Jude. This kiss was hot and Jude melted into it. Making out was nothing new but what was new was when Noah moved his hand and gripped just below Judes hip a little close to an area that Jude was not yet comfortable with having anyone else touching. Jude was quick to grab Noahs wrist as they kissed. Jude pulled back looking up at his adorable freckle faced boyfriend. "Hey so .. i've never done anything ya know.. Below the waist... " Jude admitted   he knew he was blushing he could feel his face heating up. Noah met his eyes and nodded in understanding. " Okay .. so ?  It..Everybody has their first time.." he said leaning in and pressing another kiss to Judes lips. Jude kissed him back but with Noah trying to move his hand else where Jude pulled back again. " D-Don't "  Jude said he was freaking out a little Noah pulled back looking down at him concerned. " I .. Dont think im ready for that." Jude admitted.  " Uhm.. okay.. Sorry  i .. should go.." Noah said getting up. " You don't have to go .." Jude said sitting up.  :" No it's.. It's late .. uhm.. I'll talk to you later.." he promised before leaving._

_Jude realized that he had probably been embarrassed and thats why he left so quickly._

_The next night Noah came over and they talked about it.._

_"Hey.. So ..I'm sorry i was such an ass last night. I just .. " Noah started immediately. Jude  nodded before cutting him off. " It's okay...  My moms found your pipe by the way.." Jude said as he put his hands in his pockets. Noah raised an eyebrow and then looked down. " Oh .. Damn..."  " I played dumb.. they think it belongs to the guy who worked on the garage."  " Im sorry man.. " Jude cut him off again. " Look..  I'm sorry too about last night.. You were right.. Everyone does have a first time and i guess.. maybe i was just ...nervous..  But... I still want to ... if you .. ya know.." Jude said a little shyly as he looked at Noah._

_Noah took everything in as he listened to Jude he took in his body language, Jude was shy  a little awkward.. Hands stuffed in his pockets  and obviously nervous.  After a moment of collecting his thoughts Noah spoke . "  I only wanna do what you want to. "  He said firmly as he met Judes eyes._

And That's when they started working on their communication skills. Constantly checking in with each other making sure whatever they did was okay before doing it.  They're communication was much stronger then most people half their age. 

In this moment Jude didn't have to tell Noah what he wanted because Noah could read him.   " You really think thats a good idea with your moms downstairs?" Noah asked softly.  Jude closed the book Noah was reading and moved it aside. " They're not gonna bother us.." he said just as softly. Jude kept his eyes on Noahs before he kissed him again. Noah returned the kiss. " Jude" he tried.. Jude only moved to straddle his boyfriend. " Noah." he replied wrapping his arms around his neck. " Please." he asked. Judes big doe brown eyes pleading his boyfriend to give in.  Lately Noah had been off some place else in his head.. Jude missed him. Noahs hands fell to Judes hips. " Babe.." Noah tried it was a pathetic attempt though.  " C'mon..  You've been off in your own head for weeks.. i miss you.. here with me.. " Jude said softly.  Noah met his boyfriends eyes before slowly nodding. " Okay. " he caved. He always caved when it came to Jude. 

Jude smiled and leaned down kissing him deeply, Noah returned the kiss. The kisses went from zero to sixty in the span of five seconds. Jude made quick work of removing Noahs shirt and tossing it else where.  Noah followed his lead as they kissed. Judes shirt joined Noahs some place on the floor. Jude gently pushed Noah to lay back on his bed as he leaned over him. Lips on Lips for a few minutes before Judes lips trailed down Noahs neck. Kisses. Nips. Gentle sucking.  Noah melted into it all but still he couldn't not tell Jude...  It's been eating him up since he had made the decision.   Jude nipped his neck again and Noah shivered sliding his hands up Judes back. " Jude." he breathed out. Jude hummed against his neck. 

Noah had no idea how to say what he wanted to say... he just had to blurt it out.. he had terrible timing though..  Judes lips continued to work him over moving lower and then up again.  Jude kissed up to Noahs ear. " relax." he whispered nipping his earlobe before moving his lips back to Noahs and then back to his neck. Noah closed his eyes then and it Just.. Came out.. he couldn't keep it from Jude anymore.  

" I'm joining the Army." he blurted out.  Jude pulled back. " I'm sorry what?" he asked thinking maybe he misheard. Noah took in a deep breath. " I ..  I start basic training  in October.." he looked up at Jude. Jude was still as he stared at him. Processing what he had just been told. 


End file.
